American Democracy
WELCOME TO THE GREAT ALLIANCE OF AMERICA!! |- |'Worlds:' || 120,7,6,27,64,and more coming soon. |- |'Continents' || Every Continent on each World were active. |- |'Founded:' | Started November 2008, Reformed February 2009 |- |'Forums:' | Classified |- |'Members:' | Varies between worlds |- |'National Anthem:' | No major alliance anthem, though most nations have their own. |- |'CopyRight:' |Oringal Code copied from the alliance wiki of The Red Star, information,colors,and images were changed to better fit American Democracy. |} ''Summary ---- '''Past' American Democracy was orginally started on world 120 where it quickly gained power becoming the 2nd largest alliance within the first week of its creation. After 2months, the alliance was disbanded and the owner of the alliance left to world 7 to join an alliance known as "New World Empire". The owner, commonly referred to as President, created a new nation on world 120, and restarted American Democracy. The 2nd day of creation it regained power, and set-up treaties with ICN (Imperial Conference of Nations), and become a major ally. American Democracy, commonly referred to as America by other alliances, then set-up branches, in order, on the following worlds, 7,27,64. Present American Democracy is currently the largest alliance on world 27, and one of the most political powerful on world 120, also its working to become a very major power in world 7 as well. American Democracy has written its own constitution that is constantly changing and its being reviewed over and over for mistakes. The Current Constitution is as follows. ''Constitution of America ---- '''Preamble' We,the nations of the alliance of American Democracy, hence forth establish an alliance based on the princibles of freedom, security, and the rights listen in the bill of rights of the Constitution of the Alliance. Article I, President of America The ultimate power of the alliance. Has the power to issue a state of emergency in any case, write treaites with other alliances/nations, develop new government positions, issue the document of war, and issue document of peace. This rank consist of one member of the alliance, Western North America. If by any chance the president resigns the vice president will take over. Article II, Vice President Vice president has the power to issue a state of emergency, issue document of war, issue document of peace,and write up treaties with foriegn alliances/nations. Article III, Secretaries Secretaries are first appointed by the president and are the presidents cabinet members. After the first term of the cabinet members, election will be held to choose who represent the alliance in these positions. Secretaries help both President, and vice president with problems that appear in the alliance. Secretaries have the power to write up treaties with foriegn alliances/nation, and issue documents based on there position. Article IV, Senate Senate reside of two houses, Congress and House of Representatives. Congress and House of Representatives are also ultimate powers in the alliances in order to establsih “Check and Balances“ system. This states the Senate can veto any law or amendment passed by the President, Vice President, Secretaries, and Supreme Court Members. Senate can pass laws, issue states of emergency, issue documents of war and peace, write up treaties, releave members from there positions after discussion the issue with the nation, the Supreme Court, and the President. Article V, Supreme Court The Ultimate Court of the land. The Court will review any congressional law (state of emergency laws) to ensure they are constitutional , and are for the good of the alliance. Supreme Court participates in the “Check and Balance’ system. The court can veto any law passed by President or Senate. All laws must go to the Supreme Court before being an official law. The Court has the power to write up treaties for foriegn alliances/nations, expeal members found guilty of capital one crimes, releave nations of their position, veto laws, issue documents of war/peace, issue state of emergency, and are required to accept amendments in order for the amendment to take effect. Supreme Court Members are appointed life–long terms by the president. In the absence of a court member, the president shall appoint himself a court member until he/she finds a suitable member. Article VI, Members Members of the alliance are the main backbone of the alliance. All nations have say in laws, if they do not accept the terms of a law. the law shall not be passed. In states of emergency, Federal Nations, Party Members, and other non–governmental positions lose the right to veto any law. Article VII, Trade Nations of the Alliance are encouraged to trade with any nation, inside or outside of the alliance, if it helps to increase the nations power. Any nation that has an embargo or blockade set on them will be protected. Any nation caught starting blockades will be put infront of the Supreme Court as this is a crime in the alliance. Commiting war for no reason is also a crime of the alliance, and will be brought up to the Supreme Court. Article VIII, War War is considered a state of emergency action, and can only be set by the 3 branches of power, Executive, Legislative, and Judical. In times of war, nations lose the right to veto laws, as long as the laws are emergency laws. No nation has to participate in the war, nor blockades, as this may hurt a nation. To aviod putting nations in that position, we shall practice our right of security and avoid war at most costs. Any alliance/Nation declaring war will be elimanted. The American Democracy will only attack nations with government positons and leave the nations of low power out of the war, unless attacking a member of the alliance. Article IX, Amendment Proposals In Order for an Amendment of the Constitution to take effect, President and Vice President must agree upon it. 3/5 of Senate must accept the amendment, and 8/11 members of the Supreme Court must accept. If one of these branches fail to accept the amendment will be forgotten and the alliance will not pass the amendment. If an amendment is passed, it will be added to the constitution immediately after acceptance. All amendments must be for the good of the alliance and not demolish any of the rights of the nations. Article X, Foriegn Allies Any treaty set–up by a government offical must be put to vote, and the majority rules in this vote. Federal Nations have a say on this as well, as if the treaty demolishes any rights, it will be vetoed, same as if the treaty establishes a foriegn alliance having power in/over our alliance. All treaties must be accepted by the President, Vice President, and the majority of Senate, Supreme Court, and the Nations of the Alliance. Once a treaty is passed, only government officals may veto the already passed treaty. The alliance has already set up permentant treaties with the Imperial Conference of Nations, and Orcish Horde, which these two treaties may NOT be vetoed as they are permentant. Article XI, Bill of Rights I. Al nations of the alliance have the right to petition the governments decision on a subject without being convicted. II. All nations have the right to speak there mind as long as it does not discriminate against another nation, sex, race, or nationality. III. All nations have the right to trade freely with any nation, inside or outside of the alliance. IV. all nations have the right to a trail if convicted of breaking a law. They have the right to speedy trail, which last only a day. Nations also have the right to be trailed by the entire Governmental officals, Senate,President, and Court. v. Nations may leave the alliance whenever they deem they want, but any nation disrupting the alliance will be a santioned nation of the alliance, embargoed or blockaded. VI. All nations have the right to government themselves, unless asking for help from the alliance. VII. All nations have the right to ask the alliance for help. New Nations may ask the alliance about anything they want to learn, as the government of the alliance wants to inform the alliance of any national events. VIII. All nations, even those outside the alliance, will not be held accountable for any other alliance they‘re in actions, unless holding a government position. Any nation who takes the american democracy’s side, even if holding a governmental positon, will be excused. IX. All nations, even outside of the alliance, asking for help with blockades will be helped but the alliance will not go into a full–blown state of emergency. The government of the alliance will establish a forum for this purpose. Article XII, Governmental Responsibilities I. The Government will establish security for any nation , inside or outside the alliance. II. The Government will protect the rights of the nations. III. The Government will help any nation , inside or outside the alliance. IV. The Government will listen to what any nation of the alliance has to say, as every nation in the alliance has a say in what happens. V. If something that might lead to a state of emergency is discovered early, the government will not tell the nations as to avoid causing nations to become filled with any fear of war, or anything to that extent. VI. Responibilities of the Government may change overtime due to amendments. 'Amendments' ---- Amendment I I. As being a governmental position in the alliance, you may not issue a treaty without the following sections. I. You‘ve checked the alliance from the inside and know they are a friendly alliance. II. We will not do any treaties with an alliance of dictorial rule, or alliances with power–hungry leaders. III. Treaties must be put to majority vote before becoming an offical treaty. IV. If the alliance has a blockade or war with any nation, inside or outside of this alliance, the alliance will be refused. An entire alliance declaring war on a nation for no reason, over something small, or/and without discussion it first, is considered a militarty dictorial alliance and will be refused the acceptiance of the treaty. Amendment proposed by the President of America. Amendment II All nations of the alliance will be given the right of privacy. This states that no voting shall be public, all information given to the president or any other governmental position by a nation will not be told to any other position without the nations concent, and also gives nations the right to fight wars or any other conflicts by theirselves if they do not wish for the government to get invovle. ''Crimes ---- Crime of “ Inside Alliance Wars “ Two nations that are part of the alliance found fighting a war with EACH OTHER will both be put to the supreme court as wars are ecceptable but not with other alliance members. Punishments for this crime will be on the severity of the war, how many crime you commited and so on. The crime of wars within the alliance can result in getting expelled and its mandatory expellion if its there 3rd offence. Starter Academy of America ---- American Democracy has its own Starter Academy, adopted by several other alliances, which has helped other players get use to both the game and the alliance. This part of the alliance is also under review constantly and it updated as soon as a new question should arise. The Starter Academy is for American Nations, and Allies of America only. This will be classifed information. Ranks of America ---- President of America, The role of the president is to overview all national happenings with every member of the alliance. The President is responsibile for Overviewing the Constitution, Voting on Issues within the Alliance, Passing Amendments, editing the Starter Academy, and much more. Further information is for governmental positions to know only. Vice President of America, The role of the Vice President is to help the President and in the result of the President dropping down from position, this nation will take over. Vice President and President hold the same responsiblities. Further information is Classified. Secretary of Defence, One of the presidential cabinet members, has the responsibilities of reviewing constutition for mistakes, Required to approve of wars, treaties, and any otherthing that can destroy national defence. Has the rights to create positions as Defence Cabinet Members, though all ranks created by the Defensive Secretary must have the label (SOD) at the end such as “Cabinet Member of War (SOD)“. Also, Defensive Secretary must watch over the Secretary of Emergencies. Further details are classified. Secretary of Education, A cabinet member to the president. Handles all problems dealing with new nations wanting to know how to play, nation new to alliance wanting to know what it offers. Basicly an experienced member who can educate nations on what they need to know. Secretaty of State, A cabinet member to the president. Handles all problems developing outside the alliance. Most the time will keep the American Democracy out of war, but when forced to resort to war, this member will be the one that signs document of war. Further details are classified. Secretary of Forums, One of the presidental cabinet members who handles all issues on helping nations get use to the both on website and off website forums. This position requires voting process, and is one of the least major Secretaries. Secretary of Treasury, One of the presidental cabinet members. This positions vote is required on issues such as blockading or any issue that involves trading, or economial issues. Can veto laws on issues such as blockading, trading, etc. If a nation has a question on trading/GDP/Population that is not answered in the starter academy, please notify this position for help. The Secretary of Treasury (SOT) will then advice me to update the academy or if himself can not answer the question, i will answer it and he will send the answer to the appropriate nation. Voting is required to obtain this position Secretary of Communications, One of the presidental cabinet members who is required to be an ambassador to send mass messages. This position requires voting process and further details are classified. Secretary of Emergencies, One of the Presidental Cabinet Members. Handles duties during state of emergency actions such as Moderatoring Nations in case of unlawful behavior, any rebellious actions, and also is the assistant to the Secretary of State, and the Secretary of Defence. Has the smallest power of the Secretaries and is used only in times of emergencies, but hold a governmental position.Voting is required to obtain this position Supreme Federal Court, Litterly, the Supreme Law of the land. Consisting of 11 members max, the Supreme Court will hold discussion of exails of members, rewriting to the alliance’s constitution, and many other problems. further details are classified. Federal Courts, Consist of 3 members and is the lower court of the supreme court. This court handles all class 3 and some class 2 crimes. Further details are classified. Congress, Consist of lots of members. With the majority vote of President,House,Congress,and Court, laws can be vetoed. Congress is one of the most powerful positions a nation hold. Further details are classified. House of Representatives, same as congressial position. Federal Nations, The most important position. In the constitution of the alliance, every nation has a say in what goes on, and here is the majority of the nations. Forums of America ---- America has a newly formed forum that is currently under construction, but is allowing nations of the alliance to join and post on the forums. Further details about forums are highly classified as they are regarding alliance details, that are for the alliance only. Nations of High Respect ---- ::World 120, Maximoria, Vice President ::World 120, Scorpian Army, Secretary of Defence ::World 27, Nasty Enterprise, Vice President ::World 120, Ksarscihi, Secretary of State ::World 120,7,27,64, West Northern America, President of America. ::World 120, Simga Pi International, Secretary of Internal Affairs Events ---- '''Right' Now im working to see if other members of the alliance do not mind us giving people viewing this page information that was previously deemed (ClassiFied). If done so, information will be endless on this wiki as it will explain every piece of our alliance. Category:Alliances Category:Alliance